Quiero estar contigo para siempre
by Lidia PattCullen SalvatoreRoss
Summary: De Hourglass. one-soht. Lo que hubiera pasado si Lucas no se hubiera negada a transformarse en vampiro junto con Bianca. LucasXBianca 3
1. La decisión de Lucas

Lucas POV:

Quiero que bebas de mí– le dije.

No tengo hambre de sangre– dijo ella en voz baja.

No lo entiendes– mi respiración empezó a agitarse pero tenía que decirlo.

Bianca, quiero que bebas de mí hasta que muera. Quiero cambiar. Quiero que te conviertas en vampiro– le dije.

Lo que le dije la dejo incapaz de hablar por un momento. Ella solo podía verme boquiabierta por el asombro.

Te alejaste de lo de ser un vampiro hace mucho tiempo, ya lo sé– le dije apretando una de sus manos con las mías– Pero esto parece tu única opción. Si eso es lo que se necesita para salvarte, no es tan malo, ¿verdad? Podrías volver con tus padres. Ser joven y bella para siempre– le dije.

Te convertirás en un vampiro, también– me dijo ella– Entonces haremos el cambio juntos. ¿Puedes hacer eso? –me pregunto ella, esperanzada.

Si– le respondí, realmente no quería convertirme en un vampiro, pero lo aceptaría y lo haría mientras ella estuviera conmigo, a mi lado, juntos para siempre.

Le dedica una sonrisa dulce y ella me la devolvió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, me acerque a ella y le di una beso en los labios, me separe de ella y empecé a tirar de mi camisa, dejando al descubierto mi cuello, me acerque a ella.

Bebe de mi Bianca– le dije dulcemente.

Ella me dedico una mirada de inmenso amor, se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Te amo– dijo ella.

Yo también te amo, mucho– le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella empezó a acercarse a mi cuello, yo ya estaba listo para esto.

En un momento sentí el dolor de sus colmillos incrustándose en mi cuello, sentí la sensación y el sonido de mi sangre ser absorbida, utilizada para vida a alguien que simplemente la necesitaba del todo. Pero no me importa, esto era lo que yo deseaba, estar con Bianca para siempre, y si no hubiese sido tan egoísta lo hubiese hecho antes, tuve que darme cuenta al final que no quería perder a Bianca solo por no convertirse en vampiro, por eso estaba haciendo esto, si esto era la que debía hacer para salvar a la persona que más había amado en el mundo, lo haría.

Empecé a sentir mucho frio, estaba costándome mucho respirar, deje de sentir las piernas, las manos, todo mi cuerpo empezaba a sentirse frio y inmóvil.

Sentí como mis ojos pesaban, el momento de mi muerte ya estaba cerca.

De repente empecé a sentir gotas húmedas que escurrían de mis hombros, pensé que era mi sangre la que escurría, pero no era así, eran las lágrimas de Bianca, eso me partió el corazón, no quería verla llorar, y con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban pude decirle.

N… no… llo...rees…mii…am...orr…– le dije con dificultad– esto… es… lo que…quiee..roo.. est..ar… contigo…te amo…

Y en eso ya no sentí ni vi nada.

Había muerto.

Pero pronto estaría de nuevo al lado de mi hermosa y amada Bianca.

espero que les haiga gustado, se me ocurrió haci de la nada n_n dejen reviews.


	2. La decisión de Bianca

Bianca POV:

No podía creer lo que Lucas estaba diciéndome.

¿Realmente quería que lo transformara en un vampiro? Podía ver en sus ojos que no le gustaba la idea de ser vampiro, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer el cambio conmigo para yo no muriera. Me dedico uno de sus hermosas sonrisas y yo se la devolví con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, estaba muy débil… podía sentir que no me quedaba mucho tiempo mas, Lucas se acercó a mi y me dio un dulce beso en los labios, cuando se separo de mi empezó a tirar de su camisa dejando al descubierto su cuello.

-Bebe de mi Bianca- me dijo dulcemente. Le dedique una mirada llena de amor, me acerque a él y bese su mejilla.

-Te amo- le dije.

-Yo también te amo, mucho- me dijo él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Empecé a acercarme a su cuello, podía oír su pulso acelerado y ese delicioso aroma tan propio de él, no me pude contener mas y lo mordí. Probé su sangre, tan deliciosa y caliente en mi boca que hacia que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. ¿Podía ser Lucas aun más perfecto? Sacrificar su vida humana para convertirnos en vampiros, es realmente un gran sacrificio para él. Pero la cuestión es… ¿realmente era yo tan egoísta para arrebatarle la vida a Lucas para salvar mi vida y que él se transformara en vampiro? Sabiendo yo que Lucas odia con toda su alma la idea de ser un vampiro y que lo acepta no gustoso sino como un gran sacrificio para que estemos juntos, ¿entonces soy mala por estarle haciendo esto a Lucas?

Empezaba a sentir como el cuerpo de Lucas se iba poniendo cada vez más frio y flácido, su pulso estaba bajando, ¿me detendría y dejaría a Lucas ser humano o seria demasiado tarde si parara? ¡DIOS! Porque deje que me convenciera de esto.

Mis lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, como pude haber sido tan egoísta y estarle haciendo esto a Lucas. Mi Lucas, mi pobre Lucas, él ya no podría volver con su madre nunca mas, todo por mi culpa.

-N… no… llo...rees…mii…am...orr…– le dije con dificultad– esto… es… lo que…quiee..roo.. est..ar… contigo…te amo…

Y con esas palabras abrace a Lucas con todas mis fuerzas y él murió en mis brazos.

Cuando termine de ver su sangre lo recosté en la pequeña cama antes de quedarme dormida sobre su cuerpo sin vida.

Ahora Lucas y yo empezaríamos una nueva vida…

Ambos como vampiros.

-o-o-o-

Espero que les haiga gustado el nuevo capii, y les informo que continuare el fanfic hasta donde mi imaginación llegue ya que no eh leído el nuevo libro de Renacer, doy gracias a DhampireCry, Jessi'w Cullen y a Book Lovin Teen por su reviews y espero que les haiga gustado el nuevo capii y que les haiga caído bien la idea de seguir el fic :DD


End file.
